


Wake me up when it's all over

by Just_another_cog_in_the_machine



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_cog_in_the_machine/pseuds/Just_another_cog_in_the_machine
Summary: His eyes fill with tears, as he feels a lump in his throat. But soon all these feelings are muted with fear and the insane ringing laughter of the devil, with the face of which Tim is forced to live. All alone now.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 4





	Wake me up when it's all over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Куда ночь, туда и сон](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706717) by Ризотка Дурачок (me but russian). 



> THANKS TO THA BEST BETA [LEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape) WHO SAVED THIS NONSENSE

A blurry image, he sees it everywhere. The walls and all the surrounding objects are made of it. They move wildly, while remaining in place, running down the walls like some thick liquid. Actually, they are the walls. Distorted, but painfully familiar faces appear out of this nightmare substance. It seems impossible, the masks don't have eyes to do that, and yet they are staring at Timothy. Watching his every move as he is trying not to suffocate or drown in this darkness. Thousands of empty gazes, filled with hate - they are like black strings, wrapping around his wrists and trapping the doppelganger more with each move. They are twisting, creating heavy ropes that are pulling him into quicksand created from old memories. Helios, Elpis, the scar and this freaking casino...  
Tim is moving in his sleep, mumbling something, but he can't wake up. In the world of dreams he once again feels his face burning with the brand. One eye loses the ability to see, while the other clearly captures the evil grin and hidden resentment in the mismatched eyes opposite. Although, Jack from the vision is lacking eyes, as well as an environment. Only a dark, dark abyss, which is not silent but filled with a nasty laughter that promises to haunt him for the rest of his life. Tim expects the worst from the phantasmagoria around him, but fortunately it all ends abruptly, as if someone clicked the "off" button.  
He wakes up surprisingly calm, not like after a nightmare. Rhys is laying beside him, the only person Timothy can trust. He is sleeping peacefully, and Tim looks at him for a while, smiling softly, before reaching for a blanket to cover them both. But as soon as he comes close to his boyfriend, he feels that he is losing control over his own body. Once again, black strings are wrapping around his hands. Before his sanity disappears, Timothy notices that his right hand is a flesh hand, and it's in its place. The doppelganger tries to stop himself, but his huge palms are closing on Rhys' pale neck. The younger man lets out a choked cry, and then there is a nasty wet crack of a broken trachea. His eyes fill with tears as he feels a lump in his throat. But soon all these feelings are muted by fear and the insane ringing laughter of the devil, with the face of which Tim is forced to live. All alone now.  
“Tim! Timothy!” Rhys calls in a worried voice, pushing a freckled shoulder, and keeps calling. Finally waking up, Lawrence crawls away from him, his gaze filled with fear.  
Tears are running over the freckled cheeks. Tim can’t believe that this is him, not Jack, Timothy. He can’t believe that he won't lose his sanity someday, that Rhys is safe with him. Oh, he looks so stupid, so pathetic. A grown up man, seen a lot of terrible things with his own eyes, but now he is shaking in tears because of some abstract nightmare. His vision is blurred.  
Lawrence tries to lean on the bed, but forgets about the lack of a hand. The wounded limb has only recently been fitted with a prosthetic port, and it is aching terribly because of the flesh's attempts to reject the metal.  
Timothy lets out a groan, the painful pressure on the bone makes him fall back on the bed, clutching his hand to his chest. Rhys is near him already, trying to calm him down, worriedly mumbling something and running his hand over the tan neck and shoulder. The young man pulls Timothy's hand away from his eyes, his own hand cupping his cheek.  
"Look at me." he says softly. "Tim..."  
The doppelganger looks away.  
"Its okay, it's you. You are home, I'm with you." Rhys continues. He cuddles closer, kissing Timothy's forehead. A bit hesitating, he opens his arms, finally letting Rhys hug him. And he is happy to do so, allowing Tim to rest his head on his chest. Lawrence closes his eyes, trying to snuggle even closer, whispering "Thank you" as Rhys covers them both with a blanket.  
It happened before, and the younger man clearly understands what a nightmare it was, because he himself spent a lot of time trying to run away from a blueish fog of pixels, followed by laughter that brings death and suffering.


End file.
